Silent Lover, Crude Fighter
by Ariel4891
Summary: I decided to change this oneshot into a series of Smellershot drabbles! yay! rejoices
1. Firsts

**pairing: smellerbee/longshot (is it longerbee, or smellershot?!??)  
summary: Longshot remembers all his firsts with Smellerbee.**

* * *

I remember the first time I met you; jet had brought you into camp and explained that you were just like us. We were all alone in the world, and just looking for somewhere to belong- but most of all- we were a family.

You looked so scared and awkward at first, so I tried to comfort you, but that didn't work out too well. You told me you were tough enough to take care of yourself and told me to go away. But the look on your face told me otherwise. I made a goal that day: I would always be your friend so you didn't have to pretend.

I remember the first time I found out you were a girl. Truthfully, how could I ever forget? We were fighting a couple of guards at their camp and your shirt had been torn. When we got back you said that you were going to change. As you left I saw that you forgot your daggers, and in our lifestyle, you would never want to be anywhere without your weapons. I grudgingly got them and started making my way to your tent. As I entered your tent, I got the surprise of my life. You didn't have a shirt on, but that was no problem, considering we were. both guys. At least that's what I thought, until you turned around. The bruises that you left me didn't fully heal for weeks.

After that incident, I never looked at you the same way again. I became very protective over you; I didn't want you to get hurt. I was so happy that I finally could get the chance to have a sister.

I remember the first time we kissed. My first kiss. It was quick and chaste, but wonderful at the same time. It was a long time ago, but I can still recall everything we had done that whole day.

"Longshot! I'm talking to you!" you yell, pulling me out of memories. And now, even though your are pinning me to a tree, I can't help but smile at all these memories.

"Next time, you better keep your hands to yourself! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face too!"


	2. young man

"What can I get for you young man?" The tea shop owner asks me kindly.

I clench my fists in response. This seems to happen everywhere I go, people always assume I am a boy. Is it my short hair? Could it be my flat chest? Is it my lack of girly clothes? Or is it a mixture of the three?

I glared at the innocent man and stalked out of the shop with a huff. I was tired of always being thought of as a boy.

"Hey there! You look like a strong young man; can you help me carry this new pot to my house?" A middle aged man yells at me from across the street.

That was the last straw.

I screamed in rage and ran at the man, dagger out and fist ready. The man eyes widen in fear as he takes off running down the street. I was closing in on the man when a hand grabs my wrist.

I was so angry, that I didn't even look to see who the person was. I punched the person in the gut, hard. The painful grunt that the person let out indicated that the person was a man.

I look up, ready to kill the person restraining me, but let out a gasp of surprise when I find that the man was only Longshot.

Longshot looked at me curiously, while his arm rubbed the spot where I punched him.

His look was an obvious one: _what are you doing?_

"That is the second time today that someone called me a boy!" I yelled at him as If it was easy to see.

Longshot started to walk away from me, and then indicates me to follow him with a simple arm gesture.

We walk down the main street for a while, but then turn into a long alleyway. The road is littered with trash and the walls are grimy, but it doesn't matter, were going to out new house. We purposefully picked an abandoned building that was far away from the main roads of Ba Sing Se so nobody would know about us, so nobody could make us leave.

As we reached the broken door he opens it wide and lets me in first, just like a gentleman. It always surprised me that Longshot was still a gentleman even though we are like family.

Longshot gestures for me to sit on one of the two pillows that are on the floor. When I choose the one in the corner of the room, he occupies the other.

All he does is stare at me. Just stare, nothing else.

I think he knew this was my week point; I could never sit and stay quiet for a long period of time. Eventually I can't take the silence.

"What?" I yell at him.

His eyes narrowed at me, he seemed to say: _you know what I'm going to say to you._

"They all called me a boy! Their ignorance annoys me, I just wanted to teach them a lesson, and I was only going to educate them about what happens when you call me a boy."

He looks at me with one raised eyebrow: _It shouldn't matter what others think about you._

"But sometimes I get so sick of it, Longshot!" I cried. "Sometimes I want people to realize I'm a girl!"

This time Longshot gave me a strange look, it was not one that I have seen yet so it confused me.

I am still pondering at his expression when he gets up and walks over to me. He seemed to close the space in between up in two long strides.

Longshot sat next to me and looked into my eyes, then did something I would never think he was capable of.

He kissed me.

But his kiss said it all:_ I know that you're a girl._


End file.
